1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to video conferencing over a network. In particular, the present invention is directed towards systems and methods for participants to join and leave video conferences and to merge multiple video conferences using such video conferencing systems.
2. Description of Background Art
Conventional video conferencing technologies are generally cumbersome and unnatural for users. They can also require specialized equipment or connections, thus making the video conference expensive and limiting participation only to those who have the specialized equipment and connections. For example, it is not unusual for video conferencing capabilities within a company to be based on a specialized system. The company spends a significant amount of money to purchase a limited number of specialized video conferencing equipment. This equipment is set up by the company's IT staff in specific rooms that support video conferencing. Groups who desire to have a video conference then book these rooms in advance. Details of the video conference are given to the IT staff, who make the necessary preparations in advance. At the scheduled time and only at the scheduled time, the video conference takes place, if there are no problems. If there are problems, everyone waits around until IT fixes the problem. In addition, the video conferencing service may require access to special data networks, for which the company must pay additional fees.
In addition to the above restrictions, conventional video conferencing technologies also provide users with very limited controls over video conference calls. For example, individuals who are not scheduled in advance to participate in the video conference, may not be able to join the video conference in progress. Furthermore, if a participant leaves a video conference, that participant may not be able to rejoin the video conference without significant interruption to the other participants (e.g., restarting the video conference). Also, a participant of multiple video conferences typically does not have the capability to merge them into one video conference.
Thus, there is a need for additional video conferencing capabilities, including capabilities such as asynchronously joining and/or leaving video conferences, and merging multiple video conferences. It is also desirable for these capabilities to be simple to use.